


hmmmmm

by clickbait_official



Category: Original Work
Genre: hey this is my rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickbait_official/pseuds/clickbait_official
Summary: a rant by yours truly :)
Kudos: 2





	hmmmmm

clickbait-official  
The meaning of life  
Word count: 377  
I suppose the meaning of life is different for everyone. Different goals and aspirations, we are all incredibly unique people. And while “You’re all special” is very overused, it’s true. We’re all so so different, so unique and so so special.  
Some believe the meaning of life to be in general a good person. A good person can be defined by many things. Perhaps it is the way they act, or react, to certain things. Or maybe it is the situation entirely.  
It all depends on who you ask.  
One definition of “good” is that you follow the rules. That you don’t break the law, commit crimes, lie, or cheat. Being honest, kind, generous, caring and trustworthy is being “good”.  
What if you’re good all of your life? Are you rewarded for your “goodness”?  
No. You aren’t. Which is something quite strange in and of itself. Why aren’t we given anything at all for being “good”?  
Is it because being good simply means doing so out of the kindness in your heart? Why wouldn’t “goodness” be rewarded?  
What makes a bad person? Maybe it's disobeying the rules, breaking the law, being a criminal, lying, cheating, deceiving, being greedy and untrustworthy. Being unkind, unjust, unfair, and proud of it.  
But what is bad? Well, it’s not good. Maybe a bad person is a criminal. Maybe…maybe there are no bad people, but maybe there’s no good ones either.  
There’s also the reasoning that there is no meaning to life, that the only meaning of it is to die. Which is quite cynical. But perhaps it’s true. No one has ever survived death, has outrun it, or escaped it. No one can, and no one will. It is simply not something that will ever happen.  
Perhaps that’s the point.  
Life without death is pointless. It is the fact that this beautiful life will one day end that makes it so special. That makes it worth it.  
For me, the meaning of life is to be alive. Maybe yours is the same. Maybe it’s different.  
In short, the meaning of life is yours to choose. No one can tell you exactly what to do. Find your own meaning to life, then get back to me on how you found it. :)


End file.
